Beginning of the End
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: The Akatsuki, Konoha, and Suna are preparing for the Fourth Great Ninja War. Will Evelynn, Shoto, Audrey, and Gina survive? Part Three continuation from 'How cliche kittens', and 'What a lovely turn of Events'. Rated M just in case.
1. DisclaimerWarning

**Disclamier/warning**

As you all know, I don't own anyone or thing that resembles or reminds you of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto, and anyone who helps him with the manga/anime.

I do not own Shoto. She is and OC used by me, but was created by Shoto94.

I do not own Leia, she is an OC created by someone who wanted me to use her.

I do not own Yumi. She is an OC created by Yoma who wanted me to use her.

I DO own Evelynn, Nina, Gina, Adrian, and Audrey.

Warning; This does not follow the original Naruto/Naruto Shippuden plotline. By that I mean I am completely fucking with the storyline so the Akatsuki come out victiorious.

I am no longer taking OC's for this story. I apologize, but the story has progressed too far for me to introduce any new OC's.

This is a special thanks to Shoto94 and LiliL-1113 who have been following the sory since the beginning. Your reviews have let me know that I'm doing well in my writing, and I'm so glad to see your guys enjoying the story.

Also, a special thanks to everyone else who has reviewed my story. I'm so glad to see so many people enjoying it.

I guess that's it. I'll have the first chapter up soon, so keep an eye out.!

Oh, I guess I should mention that this part of the series is going to be short. Only about ten chapters or so. Heh.


	2. New Akatsuki Base

**Chapter One;**

The Akatsuki had taken three days to rest before letting Sasuke lead them to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Nagato was concerned for his friends, of course. Specifically Konan, Yahiko, and Zetsu, whom were staying behind in Amegakure, along with Nina and Adrian. The Village hidden in the Rain would be Suna's and Konoha's first target, no doubt about that. When they did attack, they would be ready. Sasuke led them to a site of massive boulders.

"We're here." The Uchiha drawled.

"So how the fuck do we get in?" Hidan asked. Sasuke glared at him, and performed a few hand signs. When he was finished he touched his palm to the largest boulder, and it rolled a side.

"Everyone get inside quickly." Nagato ordered. They didn't want their new lair to be found so easily. They went in one at a time, since the way to the hideout was down a flight of stone steps. When they had all entered the boulder rolled back in front of the opening.

At the end of the steps there was a long tunnel. At the end of the tunnel there was a large circular room that looked like a mix of a living room and a kitchen. A side from the tunnel they were in, there were three others. Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, and Shoto lit the torches that hung on the walls of the tunnels and the living room/kitchen room.

"Down the hall directly in front of us are training rooms. They're designed so that no matter the training the building and the rooms won't collapse. Down the right tunnel are bedrooms, and down the left tunnel are bathrooms." Sasuke explained.

"You mean we each get our own fucking bathroom?" Hidan asked in excitement.

"Really, Hidan? We are preparing for war, and you're concerned with getting your own bathroom?" Evelynn asked.

"Well, yeah. Who the fuck doesn't like their own damn bathroom."

Everyone looked at the Jashinist with a mix of agitation, exasperation, and amusement.

"Well, everyone go find a room, and then we'll meet back here to discuss our next move." Nagato ordered.

Everyone nodded and started down the right tunnel. As it turned out there were escape routes at the end up each tunnel as well. Nagato took the first room on the right. Kakuzu took the next room, then Kisame, and then Hidan. On the right Sasori and Evelynn took the first room, then Sasuke and Shoto, the third room went to Gina and Itachi, and Audrey and Deidara got the last room. They didn't have much to unpack, if anything. So within tend minutes the Akatsuki was back in the large circle room (that was the name they decided on), and set about discussing their next move.

"You could always send a few of us to attack Suna and Konoha, hm." Deidara stated. "At least take one of them out before they attack together, hm."

"That'd be far too risky with what just happened. Besides, we don't know if any of the other nations are allying with them as well." Gina argued.

"So we just sit back and do nothing?" Evelynn snapped.

"At this point it might be best." Shoto stated softly. "We should take this time to train ourselves to not exhaust our chakra."

"She's right." Gina was in deep concentration. There was a reason she was the strategist of the group. "Once we complete this training, if no one has attacked Amegakure, we can attack Suna or Konoha. Preferably Konoha. Since they're stronger right now. Getting them out of the way would be ideal. Once they're out of the way we can attack Suna. Also, while we're training, we need someone to locate the nine-tails jinchuriki. Once we get him and extract the nine-tails it's all over. Other nations attacking would be no more than simple rebellions we can easily shoot down."

"The girls a genius." Kakuzu muttered. A few others nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. Sasuke, Kakuzu, and Kisame; Get to work training the girls. Now. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara you go out and see if you can't find out anything on the nine-tails, and where he might be hiding. The rest of you, keep alert for any enemies." Nagato ordered.

With that everyone in the room set out what they were ordered to do. Some of them were deep in thought. Others seemed oblivious to the dark cloud hanging over the shinobi nations. Regardless, war was upon them, and they would be prepared.


	3. You've met with a terrible fate

**Chapter Two;**

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were in a small village in the land of wind. In truth, they didn't even know the name of the village. Nor did they care. They were out on a mission, as instructed by Nagato. They were trying to find some sort of information on the location of Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tail's jinchuriki. Currently, the three comrades were in a small tea shop. In this village they were able to wear their robes. Apparently, despite their increased activity, this village did not pay attention to such matters as criminal organizations.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him, un?" Deidara muttered taking a sip of tea. "The only way we're going to get any information is if we directly infiltrate the leaf, hm."

"I kind of agree with the brat." Sasori said softly. "No one is going to have any information on the kyuubi-container except Konoha."

"There's no way we'd be able to successfully infiltrate the leaf, at this point." Itachi argued.

"Hey, un." Deidara suddenly elbowed Sasori in his side.

"_What?_" The red-headed man hissed as he clutched his side. Deidara nodded out the window.

"Isn't that the woman who turned us into kittens?"

Itachi and Sasori stared. Indeed, walking down the street was the woman who had turned them into kittens, and sent them to the girl's world. The woman was small, and had long brown hair that was tied back into a braid, and brown eyes.

"I think we ought to go find some answers." Itachi muttered. Who two comrades nodded, and the three left the shop.

The woman was going to go gather some herbs in a patch of woods nearby. Woods were not found often in the land of wind, but the girl had been lucky enough to come across these ones recently. As she traveled she kept getting the feeling she was being followed or watched, but brushed it off as nothing but her imagination.

Sasori and Deidara had traveled ahead of the woman. Itachi remained behind, and followed close behind her. A few times the woman stopped to look around, but Itachi was far too skilled to be caught by such a mediocre woman. Ironicly, this same mediocre woman was the one who had cast a jutsu on him and his comrades. Sasori and Deidara hid in the branches of the trees they were sure the woman was heading to. Just as she was about to enter the small forest Sasori and Deidara jumped down from their perches.

"You seem surprised to see us." Sasori drawled as he took in the womans shocked expression.

"I-impossible!" She stuttered out. Just as she was about to perform a series of handsigns Itachi came of behind her, twisted one of her arms behind her back, and held a kunai to her throat.

"We want answers, hm." Deidara stated plainly. With that they dragged the girl into the wooded area.

**-Time skip! sorta-**

The three Akatsuki members had tied the girl up, and had learned her name was Suki. Currently, Suki had three gashes across her face, had a sebon dipped in poison centimeters from her jugular, and a clay spider attacked her to chest.

"So, are you going to tell us why you cast that jutsu on us?" Itachi asked.

"Fine!" Suki spit out, and nodded in Sasori's direction. "He killed my father. I wanted revenge."

"So then why did you send us to that world with him, hm?" Deidara inquired.

"You were comrades of his. Any friend of his couldn't be any better than he was, so I sent you along with him."

"What about Sasuke, why him?" Itachi asked.

"He was your brother."

"How did we end up back here?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know." The woman choked out. "It's possible the jutsu wore off."

"If that's the case then why did the girls we were staying with end up here as well?"

"I don't know that either. My father taught me the jutsu, but never got the chance to explain everything to me." Suki glared at Sasori.

"Well, while we're here." Itachi drawled. "Do you have any information on a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Who is that?" Suki inquired.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, hyper-active ninja kid, hm." Deidara described briefly.

"Oh, that kid helped our village out once! When the Kazekage was passing through he mentioned something about the kid training on Mount Myoboku." Suki offered them.

The Akatsuki members looked at each other, then Sasori turned to Suki and knelt in front of her.

"You know, we should thank you." Sasori drawled sarcastically. "Because of you Itachi and Deidara met their wives, I me my fiance, and Sasuke met his girlfriend. Itachi also had a little girl, and I have a five year old son. Not to mention the information you provided us about the jinchuriki will be most helpful."

"S-so you'll let me go?" Suki asked hopefully. Sasori let out a chuckle.

"Of course not."

"You'll meet with a terrible fate!" Suki snapped at them.

"Oh no." Sasori said as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

After his taunting question Sasori moved back from the wide-eyed Suki. He turned to Deidara and gave him a nod. Deidara turned to Suki and grinned maliciously.

"Katsu!"

With that, Suki was a pile of blood and ashes. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara turned to return to the base. They had the information they needed. They had no more business in the land of wind.


	4. Encountering Old Classmates

**Chapter Three;**

Gaara stood on the balcony outside his office, and looked down at the soldiers and citizens that had gathered to listen to him speak. On his left was his sister, Temari, and on his right Shizune, apprentice of Lady Hokage, Tsunade. Behind him were three other leaf shinobi, Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Leia, and Ino.

"I have gathered you all, because a great threat has come to the attention of Suna and Konoha." Gaara began. Instantly the crowd went silent. "The Akatsuki, who have been hunting jinchuriki, have almost succeed in their goal. As you know, I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and killed as the Shukaku was removed. We can only assume the other jinchuriki are dead, as well. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha is the only jinchuriki left. We are greatly in debt to the leaf, for all they have done for us. I have gathered you so we may fight alongside Konoha, against the Akatsuki. Already both of our village have lost many lives to the Akatsuki. While we're not sure what their goals are, we are sure that they will stop at nothing to obtained Naruto. We must prevent this! In order to do so we will be going to war. Lady Hokage and myself are very sure that the Akatsuki have their base located in Amegakure. Within the month we will be attacking from our side. Lady Hokage has stated that they will attack from their side at the same time. We will defeat the Akatsuki! We will protect our comrade Naruto Uzumaki! We will defend our shinobi world!"

At the end of his speech everyone below burst into applause. Gaara turned as re-entered the Kazekage office. Shizune and the others following closely.

"You know you're not in debt to the leaf any more." Shizune said quietly. "You've done just as much for us as we have for you."

"It's not just the leaf." Gaara said quietly. "Before I met Naruto Uzumaki I was nothing more than a monster. I killed everyone and anyone who got in my way. Thanks to Naruto I learned what bonds were, what friendship was. I consider Naruto a very close friend of mine, and if the Akatsuki are after him, I will stop them."

"Gaara.." Temari said softly. She gazed at her brother with concern. It was true. Gaara had been fears when they were kids, but that was in the past, right? Surely her brother didn't feel the need to prove himself anymore than he had. He was a great Kazekage, and the people adored him. Then again, when she thought about it, that's just how Gaara was. So much like Naruto. Always thinking they had something to prove. Which is why they fought as hard as they did.

"Naruto should be okay, though." Ino stated comfortingly. "He's still training on Mount Myoboku, and the Akatsuki have no idea where he is."

"That's true." Gaara spoke slowly. "Yet, they always seem to manage finding out information. Kiba and Leia. Please report to your Hokage that we will be attacking Amegakure one month from today."

"Of course, Lord Kazekage." Kiba and Leia bowed.

"Please, don't bow, and just call me Gaara."

The two grinned at him, and then took off to make the report to Tsunade. It would take three days to reach Konoha, so they had to travel as quickly as possible.

**-Time skip!-**

Sasuke and Shoto were on their round to observe the perimeter of the base. Suddenly, Shoto touched Sasuke's arm and nodded in the direction of two shinobi that passed by.

"I think those were two of your old classmates." Shoto said in her smooth voice. "They're headed in the direction of the leaf, and one had a dog with him. The other looked like the twin of the kyuubi-container."

"Kiba and Leia." Sasuke muttered. The two looked at each other and nodded. They took off in the direction of Sasuke's old classmates. Better to get rid of them now, anyways.

"We're being followed." Leia whispered to Kiba after sensing two chakra signatures following them for the past two hours.

"Right." Kiba nodded. The two split up, Kiba to the right and Leia to the left, and hid in the branches of the trees to ambush their attackers.

Shoto and Leia stopped in the middle of the wooded area.

"They hid their chakra signatures." Shoto observed calmly.

"Must have sensed us." Sasuke muttered. "Prepare for an ambush.

Almost as if on cue kunai shot out at them from either side of the trail they were on. Shoto jumped forward, while Sasuke jumped back. Narrowly avoiding the weapons aimed at them. Shoto shot three kunai to the right. A minute later Leia jumped out, and swung a kunai aimed at Shoto's throat. Shoto ducked under the blonde girls arm, and kicked Leia in the stomach. Leia got thrown back, but was quickly back on her feet and in a defensive stance.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba and Akamaru whirled out from where they were hiding and aimed at Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped out of the way, and onto a tree branch above Shoto. Kiba and Akamaru landed next to Leia.

"Sasuke." Kiba growled.

"Your classmates are so lovely." Shoto remarked calmly but sarcastically.

"Hn."

"What are you doing with the Akatsuki, Sasuke?" Leia asked glaring at the Uchiha. "I thought you wanted revenge on Itachi, but now you're in the same organization as him?!"

"Family." Shoto corrected.

"What the hell ever!" Leia snapped.

"Itachi told me the real reason he killed the clan, and why he left. It turns out the Uchiha were going to attack Konoha and take over it. He couldn't bring himself to kill me, so he let me live with the thought I should get revenge on him. The reason Itachi and I still haven't returned to the village is because you have nothing to offer us. Itachi has no interest in being part of a village that 'let his brother join Orochimaru and nearly get killed.' When he had been promised I would always be safe, and I have no interest in a village that would put such a burden on my older brother." Sasuke explained.

"Some people are just born to be traitors, Leia. There's no use arguing with him." Kiba said glaring at Sasuke.

"I've had enough talking. Die." Shoto said calmly, and shot her axe and chain in Leia and Kiba's direction.

Sasuke leaped at Kiba, sword drawn, and swung. Kiba managed to jump back just in time, and he and Akamaru performed 'fang over fang' again. Shoto twitched her finger, her axe head shot to the right, and Leia leaped up into a tree to avoid it. Only this time she got a deep gash on her ankle.

"Damn!" Leia snapped. Shoto aimed six sebon at the blonde, who narrowly avoided them.

Kiba and Sasuke were in the middle of close combat. Sasuke was trying to strike Kiba down with his sword, to make it easier to use chidori on him. Akamaru was waiting on orders from Kiba, who was blocking Sasuke's sword with a kunai.

"Akamaru, go to the village, now!" Kiba barked. Akamaru looked at his master with concern for a second, but followed his orders and took off.

"I didn't even know you could fight without that mutt." Sasuke smirked maliciously.

"I'll show you exactly what I can do." Kiba growled as he ducked under Sasuke's sword. Kiba swiped at Sasuke's abdomen with a clawed hand (apparently he had taken a soldier pill. At what time in the fight, Sasuke did not know), and left a few slash marks across Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke jumped back, and stabbed his sword into Kiba's arm.

"Hold still." Sasuke said emotionlessly, and started to create his chidori.

Shoto jumped into the air, and shot a rain of fire bullets down on Leia. Leia jumped out of the way just in time as the bullets exploded on the ground where she had been standing. The blonde jumped at Shoto, aiming a kunai at her heart. Shoto yanked her axe and chain towards her, that had previously been embedded in a tree, and smirked as it slashed open Leia's side. You could hear the sickening slice of flesh, and the squirting of the blood as Leia fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" Leia snarled as she looked up.

"Die." Was all Shoto said as she shot six more sebon at Leia. The needles pierced the girls jugular, arm arteries, and forehead. Leia froze on her knees, and slowly fell forward onto the ground. Shoto stared with a bored expression at the blood that seeped from beneath the girl, and then turned to see how Sasuke was doing.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his fist embedded itself into Kiba's heart. You could hear the '_crack_' as the chest bone was broken through, and Sasuke felt the last beat of his old classmates heart. Kiba was wide-eyed, blood dripping from his mouth as Sasuke pulled his hand out of his chest. Shoto stepped up beside Sasuke with one hand on her hip as Kiba fell to the ground.

"We should probably go report this to Leader." Shoto stated calmly.

"Hn." Was her only reply.


	5. Patrolling the Base

**Chapter Four;**

Akamaru arrived at Konoha in two days. Immediately he went to the Hokage. She was just leaving her office when the canine approached her door. There was a scroll tied around his neck.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked as she knelt down and removed the scroll. As she scanned it, she nodded. On it was the date and time to attack Amegakure.

"Where's Kiba?" She asked looking down at Akamaru. He simply whined and lowered his head. "Damn it!"

Tsunade ran off to find Kakashi's team. Which would consist of Kakashi, Hinata, Yamato and Sai.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled as she approached him.

"Lady Hokage?" Kakashi questioned. She had a grim look on her face.

"Gather Hinata, Yamato, and Sai. Go search for Kiba and Leia. Akamaru returned, but the two of them weren't with him." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Kakashi saluted and disappeared with a 'poof'.

Tsunade looked at the scroll clutched in her hand. The Akatsuki. Did they.. Did they ambush Kiba and Leia. Tsunade closed her eyes, and only hoped for the best. After all, that was all she could do at the moment.

**-Time Skip!-**

Hinata, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato leaped from branch to branch. They were given a mission to retrieve their comrades. Akamaru had returned, but with no sign of Kiba and Leia following behind him. So far they had traveled a whole day, but had not seen any signs of the two leaf-nin.

"I h-hope they're alright." Hinata said softly. Concern lacing her voice.

"I'm sure they're fine." Kakashi said. More hopeful than anything. "Remember who Leia is related to."

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly at the thought of Naruto. She had a crush on him. Ever since she was a child. To her he had always been strong, brave, and kind.

"You like Naruto." Sai said.

"Wh-what?!" Hinata asked as she snapped out of he daze and turned to Sai.

"It's very obvious you like him." Sai commented. "I read in a book that if you love someone you should tell them, or you might end up regreting it later."

Hinata didn't respond, but her face turned an inhumanly shade of red.

"Up ahead!" Yamato shouted.

The leaf-nin moved faster, and soon reached the part of the trail where their comrades had been attacked by Akatsuki. Hinata gasped, and the others looked on in sorrow. There, laying in the middle of the path, were the mangled bodies of their comrades. Hinata choked back tears at the sight of Kiba. This was the second teammate she lost to Akatsuki. The first being Shino, back when Suna and Konoha attacked the Akatsuki base.

"W-we need to report this to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi managed. He had taken notice of Kiba's fatal wound. "It looks like Sasuke was involved in this one as well. Sai, Yamato retrieve the bodies. Be careful. The Akatsuki could still be nearby."

Yamato and Sai did as ordered. Yamato lifted Kiba onto his back, and Sai did the same with Leia. The four made their way back to Konoha with their, now dead, comrades. The whole time Hinata was choking back tears. She had to be strong. Naruto would be devastated at the loss of his twin, and Hinata promised herself she would be strong. For him.

-**With Akatsuki-**

"So you two took out the kyuubi's twin and her comrade?" Nagato asked.

"They were rather close to the base." Shoto stated coolly.

"It's fine. The less shinobi Konoha has, the better." Nagato assured them. With that, he left the two alone.

"Back to training." Sasuke said. Shoto nodded, and the two returned to their spar.

-**Evelynn and Sasori-**

"Man, I'm bored." Evelynn complained. She and Sasori were taking their turn as border patrol. they were in a dry land like area, close to wind country. Evelynn was walking beside her fiance, and her fingers were laced together behind her head. "We have a shitty place for a base. Seriously. We're surrounded by Wind Country, Fire Country, and Amegakure."

"Evelynn, we're supposed to be keeping a look out for anything suspicious." Sasori reminded her in an impatient tone.

"There isn't anything here!" The red-head woman declared waving an arm out.

Sasori grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him.

"You can be an extremely agitating woman, you know that?" Sasori muttered softly against her ear. Evelynn tried to ignore the heat that was rising in her face.

"We're supposed to be keeping a look out for anything suspicious." Evelynn purred in his ear.

"Right." Before she could react Sasori had thrown the two of them to the ground, and was now ontop of Evelynn, pinning her down. "Don't patronize me, woman."

"Ah, always so impatient." Evelynn wrapped her legs around Sasori's waist as he grinded gently against her womanhood.

"We'll finish patrol in a moment. I haven't had a chance to deal with you in awhile." Sasori growled softly against her ear. Evelynn let out a small gasp as he roughly nipped at her earlobe.

"S-sasori!" She moaned.

"Hm?"

She never got a chance to respond. Hours passed, and most the the Akatsuki were wondering what happened to the two red-heads. Little did they know that in those hours Sasori made love to Evelynn. Multiple times.

'_Heh, and right in the midst of war_.' Sasori thought, as he leaned down to take Evelynn again.


	6. Capturing the Nine-tails

**Chapter Five;**

The Akatsuki were on their way to Mount Myoboku. Zetsu had also informed them that Suna and Konoha would be attacked within the month. Which meant if they wanted to get the nine-tails, they had to do it now.

"How much farther?" Hidan complained.

"We're almost there." Nagato snapped.

Indeed they were. Just up ahead of them they could see the mountain.

-**Time skip!-**

One by one the Akatsuki infiltrated Mount Myoboku. They would split up to look for the nine-tails, and then let off a signal when they found him. Apparently, he was training with the toads to learn Toad Sage mode.

'_Heh, Jiraya-sensei sure had an impact on him._' Nagato thought bitterly. He and Kisame had partnered up. They were quietly wading through, what looked like, a forest of giant lily-pads. All around them was lush green grass and plants. Waterfalls fell gracefully from statues. All around it was a beautiful place. Too bad they had to destroy it.

-**Deidara and Audrey-**

"Don't go getting your arm torn off this time." Audrey was scolding Deidara.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde bomber grinned at his wife.

"Who goes there?!" A giant toad near a gong yelled. Currently, Deidara and Audrey were hiding between a bunch of giant statues of.. You guessed it. Toads. Deidara looked down at his left hand mouth as it spit out the chewed up clay. Deidara then shaped the clay into multiple spiders and butterflies. One of the butterflies attached itself to the frogs chest.

"Huh, what's this..?" The toad guard questioned.

"Katsu!"

Audrey and Deidara could hear the '_squelch'_ as the toad exploded. His blood splatted across some of the nearby statues, and onto the gong he was standing next to. The other little sculptors Deidara had created exploded against a cavern behind the toad revealing an empty room.

"Guess the kyuubi isn't here, hm." Deidara muttered.

"Did you hear that explosion?" They could hear the muttering of other toads nearby. Most held their weapons at the ready.

"Shall begin, un?" Deidara turned to grin at Audrey. Audrey just smiled and nodded. She threw her boomerang shuriken with expert aim at the group of toads. It sliced open the face of one, and as it rounded and came back it cut off the head of another. Audrey jumped out, caught her boomerang shuriken, and dodged a spiked club that was swung at her.

"Katsu!" Three more of the toads exploded, their blood painting their comrades. Deidara jumped out, and blocked an axe with his kunai that was aimed at Audrey. One by one they sliced, impaled, and exploded the group of warrior toads.

-**Hidan and Kakuzu-**

Hidan had just finished his third ritual. Unsure if Jashin-sama would accept toads as offering, but it was all her could give right now. Kakuzu was currently pulling his fist out of the heart of another toad. Apparently, they too had come across a group of warrior toads.

"Must you always perform that wretched ritual?" Kakuzu asked.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hm, it doesn't seem the jinchuriki is here." Kakuzu surveyed the area. They were near a pond, and the toads they attacked had been gathered around a stone table playing a card game.

"Well, then let's fucking move on. I'm done here." Hidan replied as he got up from the ground. Kakuzu nodded, and the two headed farther into Mount Myoboku.

**-Sasori and Evelynn-**

"I'm hungry." Evelynn complained.

"Be quiet, or we'll be heard." Sasori hissed. He had his scroll out, ready to summon his puppets if they were attacked. Evelynn herself had her pole axe in her hand, rather than strapped to her back.

"Who cares. If we get caught I'll kick their asses. You can watch, and later sing praises of my work."

"Not likely." Sasori responded dryly.

The area they were in was a clearing. Great statues of toads were to one side of them, filed neatly together. In front of them was a fountain with what looked like oil spilling from it, and a small set of stairs led up to the fountain.

"Can you sense the kyuubi brat?" Evelynn asked. Sasori just shook his head. In fact, they hadn't come in contact with anyone. "How lame. We're not gonna get any action."

Sasori just rolled his eyes at his fiance. Typical Evelynn, always looking for a fight.

-**Itachi and Gina-**

The Uchiha and his wife were currently inside one of the buildings. They were swiftly checking room after room looking for Naruto. Finally, luck was on their side. Gina peeked into the final room at the end of the hall. There was Naruto sitting with two very old looking toads eating.. Bugs? Gina wrinkled her nose.

"Well, he's here. Let's go outside and set off the signal."

Itachi nodded and the two made their way out of the building. Once outside Itachi threw a kunai in the air, made a hand sign, and the kunai exploded.

**-Normal .-**

The Akatsuki members raced to where Itachi and Gina had set off the exploding kunai. It was the signal that they had located the jinchuriki. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of the others in the area. Mainly, you guessed it again, toads. Only this time they were joined by none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

"Hey, you're Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled as the rest of the group approached. Audrey, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu were coverd in blood, but the rest looked to be unscathed.

"Well, what do you know. The kid's a fucking genius." Evelynn said sarcastically.

"If you're here for Naruto you had better leave, if you value your lives." One of the toads said.

"Right, like we're really going to fucking listen to you bastards." Hidan replied.

At his words the toads rushed at the Akatsuki, their weapons held above their heads in attack.

"I'll get Naruto, the rest of you fend them off." Nagato stated.

"Hai!"

Deidara launched explosive spiders at half the of toads, and when they detonated took out only four. Kisame was using Samehada mostly as defense letting the toads he was fighting wear themselves out. As Itachi locked one toad in a genjutsu Gina fought the other toads that surrounded them with a mix of earth style and her katana. Evelynn fought with her back to Sasori's, as Sasori had just summoned ten of his newest puppets. She was acting as his back up if any of the warrior toads got too close. Kakuzu and Hidan were covering Audrey, as she was their medic, and they couldn't afford to have her injured in battle. Shoto and Sasuke were fighting back to back as well. Dancing around each other as they sliced and cut up the warrior toads coming after them.

"I see Jiraya-sensei got you a contract with the toads." Nagato observed Naruto.

"S-sensei? He was your teacher, too?!" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. Jiraya taught me and my two childhood friends the basics of ninjutsu, and then abandoned us to fend for ourselves." Nagato explained.

"If he was your teacher, then surely he taught you his ideals. His wanting to find true peace!"

"That's what the Akatsuki is after. True peace."

"How is any of this 'peace'?!" Naruto asked gesturing towards the fighting that was going on around them.

"Surely Jiraya-sensei taught you that some sacrifices would be made on the road to peace. Once we capture you the Akatsuki will have all the nine-tailed beasts. With their power we will be able to control the ninja nations, and with that control true peace will rise."

"You bastard!" Naruto snarled. He suddenly jumped at Nagato, kunai at the ready. Nagato blocked it with a chakra rod. Naruto had just been in the middle of his sage training. He and old geezer toad had just learned that old geezer toad couldn't attach himself to Naruto so he could hold sage mode, and they were in the middle of discussing what could be done instead.

Nagato tried to impale Naruto with a chakra rod, but Naruto leaped back out of the way. He made three shadow clones. He sent one in to distract Nagato, while the other two helped him create his rasengan. The clone tried to slice Nagato's throat with a kunai. Nagato ducked under, and impaled the clone in the stomach with his chakra rod. The clone disappeared with a 'poof'.

"Rasengan!" Naruto was coming down on Nagato. Shocked, Nagato barely had time to jump out of the way. Before the smoke could clear Nagato leaped in the air, and shot out two chakra rods. As he came down he kidded Naruto in the back of his head. The blonde fell to the ground with a grunt. Before he could get back up Nagato pinned his hands down with the two rods. Nagato then knelt down, and injected a sedative into Nartuo's neck.

"Let's go!" Nagato shouted to his teammates. On his order everyone leaped back. Sasori reverse summoned his puppets into their scroll.

"Naruto!" The elder lady frog yelled. Before they could take anymore action Nagato, Kakuzu, and Itachi rapidly made some hand signs, and the Akatsuki, along with Naruto, disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Pa, we have to report this to Lady Tsunade!" Ma yelled at Pa.

"Right! Let's go." Without another word the two took off to report to the Hokage. Only praying that they wouldn't be too late, and that they could get squads to Naruto before the nine-tails was removed and Naruto was killed.


	7. The Recovery of Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter Six;**

It's been three weeks since Naruto was abducted. Tsunade sat at her desk with her head cradled in her hands. Everything was falling apart, and it was falling apart fast. The Akatsuki weren't known for putting off sealing the tailed beasts, but if there was any hope everyone was hanging onto it by a thread.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune bowed as she entered the Hokage's office.

"Shizune. I want you to give this order to everyone that's left of the squads." Tsunade said. Her voice was laced with grief.

"Of course, Mi'lady." Shizune said quietly. Dreading what Tsunade might say.

"I want you to find the Akatsuki's new sealing chamber. If Naruto is alive, but if you can't save him.." Tsunade paused. "If you can't save, kill him. We can't let the Akatsuki extract the nine-tails."

"L-lady Tsunade, are you sure?" Shizune looked at her in surprise.

"I don't want it to come to that, but we have no choice. We can't let the Akatsuki seal the nine-tails. Gather Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and Hinata. Send them out to look for the new sealing chamber. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Mi'lady." Shizune mumbled.

She quietly left the office, and went out to search for the squad that would go to recover Naruto. They would be attacking Amegakure in a week, so the squad couldn't take too long. There were rumours that the Akatsuki had moved their sealing chamber to a cave near the Sound Village. Kakashi's squad would head there, check for any evidence of Akatsuki, and then return to Konoha. Then, they would attack Amegakure with Suna, and the war would begin. The other nations opted to stay out of the war. As far as they were concerned the Akatsuki hadn't attacked them personally. Shizune almost believed that was a joke.

"Kakashi!" The woman called out to the man. He was walking down the street reading. He looked up and held a hand over his head in a half-hearted wave.

"Yo."

"Gather up Sai, Hinata, and Yamato. Lady Tsunade has a mission for you."

Kakashi saluted and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**-Time Skip!-**

Kakashi's team had traveled two days towards the sound. When they had heard their mission Kakashi and Yamato tried to talk Tsunade out of her decision. The hot-headed Hokage would not yield. They were close to their destination now. Their hearts heavy with worry.

"I-I hope we can save him." Hinata said softly.

The others just nodded. Up ahead they could see the the towering rocks of the cavern that supposedly the Akatsuki used for their final sealing. The four knew very well it was probably too late, but they couldn't find it in themselves to diminish that last thread of hope. The team landed at the opening of the cave. It was wide open, nothing blocking them from looking inside.

"Wait, what's that?" Yamato asked. The others looked to where he was pointing. It was a large bundle of some sort near the left side of the entrance. It was propped up against the outer wall.

"Oh no." Kakashi muttered, his eyes widening slightly. The Akatsuki wouldn't.. They didn't.

The copy ninja cautiously approached the bundle. As it turned out it was a blanket tied around the body. Kakashi slowly untied and removed the blanket. Under the blanket lay the very cold, very dead body of Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi's heart dropped, and the man swore he was close to tears. Behind him he could hear Hinata let out a strangled cry. It looked like he had been dead for a few days now. A piece of paper flew from the body, and Sai caught it in midair.

"It's a note." He stated bluntly. He too looked like the world had just ended. One by one the four passed the note so each could read it. None of them could bear reading it out loud. Hinata was the last to look at it, and when she did she burst into tears.

_'Who ever finds the body,_

_We were going to feed him to Zetsu, but we figured you would come out looking for him. So we purposely spread the rumour of where the sealing was held. Of course, we didn't spread this bit of information until the sealing of the nine-tails was complete. Anyways, we figured we'd be nice and leave the body for you to find. You know, so you don't question if we succeed or not. We did. Oh, and tell that Hyuuga girl that Naruto loves her too. I guess that's it._

_-Akatsuki'_

"Let's.. Let's get this to Lady Hokage." Yamato muttered. The rest of the group nodded. Sai gently lifted Naruto's body onto his back, and they made their way back to Konoha. The dread apparent on their very pale faces. Hinata didn't even try to stop crying the whole way back to the village.

**-With Akatsuki-**

"Wait, so you wrote a fucking note?!" Hidan was roaring with laughter as Evelynn explained what she did.

"What?! It thought it was a good idea at the time. Besides, that girl deserves to know that Naruto died with her on his mind, and in his heart." Evelynn argued.

"Except he didn't die saying anything about her." Sasori reminded her.

"Yeah, but she won't know that. If we kill her in the war at least she can die happy knowing that the kyuubi brat loved her." Evelynn snapped.

"What if he didn't love her, hm?" Deidara asked.

"She doesn't have to know that either!"

"What's with the sudden sentimental shit?" Hidan asked.

"I'd be a wreck if I died without knowing if Sasori loved me or not. So I took that into consideration, and decided to leave a message for the poor girl." Evelynn frowned.

"How sweet." Sasori teased as he affectionately placed his forehead against Evelynn's.

Currently, the Akatsuki were in the 'circle room' of their base. The girls had finally finished their training, so their chakra wouldn't exhaust so quickly, and the Akatsuki had decided to relax before the war started. Zetsu had long since informed them when Suna and Konoha would attack, and the Akatsuki were more than prepared. There were now three couches, in a circle, in their circle room. On the first couch was Deidara, Audrey, and Hidan. On the second was Kakuzu, Kisame, and Nagato. On the third was Sasori, Gina, and Itachi. Evelynn was stretched out across them, her head in Sasori's lap and her feet on Itachi's lap. Sasuke sat in an armchair between two of the couches, and Shoto was draped elegantly across his lap.

"My, my, my. What has the Akatsuki turned into?" A voice hissed from the shadows of the tunnel that lead to the main entrance.

"Who the fuck is there?" Hidan yelled in agitation.

"I think I recognize that voice." Sasuke muttered. Everyone turned their attention to the tunnel. Slowly, from the shadows a familiar face became visible. Only, the face was different, somehow.

"Before you attack, I'd like to offer you a deal." Kabuto smirked at the group.

"Oh, hell no."

* * *

**A/N; Hey, guys, I know these chapters are rather short. I guess I should explain that really this book is just a series of one shots and discussions that lead up to the war that's about the happen. I hope you guys have been enjoying it regardless.! Anyways, reviews are always welcome. Complete bashing will be completely ignored. The next chapter will be up soon, and have a great day/night.!**


	8. Kabuto's Offer

**Chapter Seven;**

The Akatsuki looked on in shock at the figure standing in the doorway of the tunnel. He was wearing a dark brownish red cloak with the hood pulled over his head. For the most part he looked like himself, but one of his hands and half of his face greatly resembled Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, how interesting. Here, I thought you were dead. Imagine my shock when I heard rumours about you joining Akatsuki." Kabuto smirked.

"You said you had a deal for us." Nagato cut in before Sasuke could reply. The Uchiha looked rather.. Tense. Not that anyone could blame him. Kabuto had left him in one of Orochimaru's hideouts to die, after all. Nagato stood and faced Kabuto. "Well, what is you want?"

"I wish to join forces with you, as I know Suna has done with Konoha. I've come to explore the Edo Tensei Orochimaru had started experimenting with. I've taken it to new lengths, and it would aid you greatly in your cause." Kabuto said.

"Exactly how have you taken it to new lengths?" Sasori inquired. When he had been partnered with Orochimaru the snake-man had explained briefly what Edo Tensei was, but Sasori hadn't really paid much attention at the time.

"When Orochimaru was experimenting with the Edo Tensei he couldn't release and gain control over those he brought back. Also, if Orochimaru was killed or couldn't use his hands anymore then the jutsu was dispelled. I have taken it to new lengths. For the most part, those resurrected can hold their original personalities and thoughts. If they get too out of hand, I can simply put them under my complete control. Also, even if I die, the jutsu will not wear off. The only way to stop them is to seal them, and let their souls cross over." Kabuto explained. "All I need is a live body as sacrifice, the DNA of the one you want reanimated, and then that person will be brought back in the body of the one sacrificed. They'll have the same appearance as the one reanimated, and the same skills."

"So, you want us to kill a bunch of people to bring back dead ones. When we can use those same number of people _alive_ instead of wasting time resurrecting dead shinobi?" Nagato asked. He didn't seem impressed. In fact he looked completely agitated that the man was wasting his time.

"Ah, you see with Edo Tensei the ones resurrected cannot die. Even if they're fatally injured they'll simply pull themselves back together. An army of the living dead, if you will."

"Oh fuck no. Kakuzu and I are the only zombies of the fucking Akatsuki!" Hidan snapped. At this point the rest of the Akatsuki were on their feet, and glaring at Kabuto from across the room.

Before Kabuto could react Sasuke had activated his chidori, drawn his sword, had the sword charged with his chidori, and lunged at Kabuto. Kabuto attempted to leap back, but it was too late. Sasuke's chidori blade pierced his heart, and the electric shock from the lightening killed him almost instantly

"Well, I guess we won't be in need of your services." Nagato told the dead Kabuto in a bored tone.

Hidan, Kisame, Evelynn, and Deidara all cheered and hollered. The rest of the Akatsuki gave small smiles as well. The Akatsuki had plenty of people in their family as it was (not to mention plenty of power in their hands to defeat Suna and Konoha), and there was no room for pathetic snakes. Especially pathetic snakes that once tried to kill one of their own.


	9. Konoha and Suna move out

**Chapter Eight;**

Gaara once again stood on the balcony of the Kazekage's office. Below him were no civilian's this time. Only solider shinobi. Today would be the day they would start their journey to Amegakure, and the battle would ensue. His heart was heavy. He had just heard the news that Naruto Uzumaki was dead. In truth, Gaara felt no hope. Regardless of what he felt, he had to keep his people happy. He had to at least let them believe there was hope. Even if Gaara felt it was a lost cause.

"Shinobi of Suna. Today we march into battle. This war will decide which direction the Shinobi World will take. Our allies, Konoha, will be attacking from their side of Amegakure. Do not falter in your fight. The enemy will not have mercy on us, so we will not have mercy on them. Today, we start the fight for Suna. We fight for Konoha. For Iwagakure. For Kirigakure. For Kumogakure. For our friends and family, lovers and neighbors. Also, we will fight for Naruto Uzumaki. Who bravely fought against the Akatsuki any time he encountered them. His death at the hands of the organization was unfortunate, and in his honour we will fight, to the death!"

The shinobi below him cheered, and many of them declared they would not be defeated. Gaara wasn't so sure. He glanced at Temari. His sister shared a grim look with him. He recently learned that Temari and Shikamaru had been engaged, and she was getting ready to tell her brothers the good news. Then, the Akatsuki ruined everything. Ino had stayed behind at the sand village to offer medical support. She and Temari had wept together, when Temari told her about the engagement. Ino had said that Shikamaru had been like a brother to her, and as such she would always consider Temari her sister. Gaara, Ino, and Temari all shared one final distraught look, and then the three leaped to the head of the Suna army. Gaara signaled for the soldiers to follow, and they all headed in the direction of Amegakure.

**-Konoha-**

Tsunade stood outside the Hokage tower, and looked down at the shinobi that had gathered. Many looked grave, as they had already lost one or more loved ones to the Akatsuki. Tsunade's own heart felt heavy as she sighed and prepared to speak.

"Suna has already made their way to Amegakure. Soon, we will be joining them. I don't expect any of you to show mercy on the Akatsuki or anyone who follows them. Too many have fallen at the feet of the Akatsuki, but we will not join them! Today we fight for Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, Leia, and the many other lives that stain the hands of Akatsuki! Now, move out!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai!" The Konoha soldiers cried.

Tsunade took the lead with Kakashi and Yamato. Today would be the start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Even if the other nations didn't join them they would fight for them. Oh, if only they knew what damage the Akatsuki had done. Tsunade and the Kazekage had tried to reason with them, but to no prevail. Now, it's was just Suna and Konoha against the Akatsuki and the Amegakure shinobi. Tsunade wasn't comfortable leaving the village, but they would need all the man power and medical support they could gather. So, with heavy hearts the Konoha shinobi and their Hokage raced towards Amegakure. The war would begin, and they would fight. To the death.


	10. Amegakure Prepares

**Chapter Nine;**

Konan and Yahiko stood in the highest tower in Amegakure. They were surrounded by Amegakure shinobi, and they were currently discussing the battle plans. The rest of the Akatsuki would arrive shortly, and Nagato would summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and with it he could use the tailed beasts chakra to boost the chakra of the Akatsuki and the Amegakure shinobi. All they had to do was hold out until he and the others arrived. Zetsu had just showed up, informed them that Suna and Konoha were on the move, and that they would be attacking from two sides.

"Konan, I want you to take half of the soldiers and guard the south and south west borders. I'll take one forth of the soldiers and guard the west. Zetsu, I want you to lead the rest of them to the north, just in case the Village hidden in the Rocks does attack. I also want _someone_ to take the women and children and get them into the under ground safe tunnels." Yahiko ordered.

"Hai!" the Amegakure shinobi and Zetsu replied. With that they made their way to do what their leader ordered.

"Are you sure you only want one forth of our forces with you?" Konan asked. "Konoha has been known to have stronger shinobi than Suna."

"Yes, but the south and south west borders are a far stretch. You'll need the man power." Yahiko explained.

Konan just nodded, and watched as Yahiko turned to leave the room.

"Yahiko!" Konan suddenly grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him with a concerned expression.

"Konan." Yahiko looked down at her and smiled softly. He suddenly swept her into his arms, and kissed her hard and deeply. By the time they pulled away they were panting for breath.

"Don't die." Was all Konan said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. We still need to have babies!" Yahiko grinned. Konan slapped his arm playfully, and the two rushed out to join their comrades. Even in the midst of war Yahiko was a playful, loving man Konan had married.

-**Yahiko**-

Yahiko stood at the west border, his troops behind him, and weapons at the ready. How lucky they were to have a spy such as Zetsu. Who was now at the northern border, his troops guarding and awaiting instructions. Yahiko glanced back at his comrades. They all held determined, if not worried, looks. The enemy was approaching, and quickly at that.

"Stand firm, comrades!" Yahiko yelled as they turned to the Konoha troops headed their way. "Peace is at the tips of our fingers!"

He heard the cheering cries behind him, and couldn't help but smile. How long had they been in a land over run by war? How long had this village suffered, while their neighboring villages fought over petty things? No more. Nagato was the bridge to peace. Yahiko would be a pillar to that bridge. They would hold off the Suna and Konoha shinobi as best they could until Nagato arrived. It was the least Yahiko could do, after all his child hood friend had done for him. His eyes narrowed as the figures of Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato appeared. Behind them was the Konoha army.

'_Let them come._' Yahiko thought as he gritted his teeth and took a battle stance. _'We're ready._'

-**Konan-**

Before the Suna troops were even in sight Konan had constructed paper clones that were made out of paper bombs. These would be the first to rush into battle. She looked to her side at her comrades. They were already in defensive positions. Ready to fight back against the Suna ninja. Too long they had been riddled with war and violence. Every shinobi there believed with their whole hearts in what the Akatsuki was trying to accomplish. True peace.

"Hold your ground!" Konan instructed as the Suna army came into view. She made a hand sign, and her clones all rushed to meet head on with the sand-nin.

Konan, too, believed that Nagato would be the bridge to peace. She had believed that since they met Jiraya, and the toad sage had explained to them who the Sage of Sixth Paths was and what the rinnegan was. From then on she supported her two child hood friends, and one of them became her husband. Now, she would fight to ends of the world. All they had to do was hold off the Suna and Konoha troops until Nagato arrived. It wouldn't be easy, but surely they could manage.

_'Hurry Nagato, my friend.'_ Was Konan's final thought as her paper bomb clones reached the Suna forces. She made a hand sign, and the paper clones exploded, and took out at least ten of the Suna-nin. An explosion that Deidara would be proud of. Konan smiled at the thought of her comrades.. No, her family. The shinobi beside her all gave a battle cry, and they rushed towards Suna's horde. Konan watched briefly in admiration at their bravery, and then rushed after to join them.


	11. Akatsuki Arrive In style!

**Chapter Ten;**

The battled waged on for hours. Slowly, Konoha and Suna were pushing the Amegakure troops towards the center of the village. Each shinobi was fighting with all their hearts. Tsunade had taken notice that they hadn't seen any of the Akatsuki, aside from Yahiko, whom Tsunade recognized as one of the war orphans Jiraya had cared for at some point. Tsunade herself was narrowly avoiding weapons and jutsu, quickly healing those she could in the chaos, and viciously attacking Amegakure ninja.

Kakashi was in a fierce battle with Yahiko. The ginger man had sent a giant tidal wave his way, and Kakashi leaped far to the left to avoid it, and instead it swept a few Konoha shinobi away. The copy-nin then tried to strike Yahiko in the abdomen with his chidori. Yahiko jumped back out of the way, and flipped in the air landing behind Kakashi. He attempted the impale the silver haired ninja in the back with a kunai, but Kakashi spun out of the way in time. Yahiko only managed to slice into his side, hardly anything fatal.

Konan was swarming the enemy with her paper. Some of it took the form of kunai, and slashed it's victims mercilessly. Some she commanded the suffocate the enemy. All while this was happening she herself was also deflecting kunai and shuriken with a kunai. A few of her men were struggling against Gaara's sand, which was becoming difficult for him to use due to the rain. Konan sent a flurry of paper at Temari, who was getting ready to send blades of wind at some of the Amegakure shinobi. Temari had to suddenly change her tactic, and was now slicing up the paper with the wind blade jutsu.

Suddenly, from the sky, they could see a giant white bird. All the shinobi stopped their fighting to observe. Birds like that weren't seen in this village. Then, from said bird someone jumped down, and landed directly in the middle of the battle zone.

"Summoning jutsu!" The person yelled. There was a cloud of smoke that yielded their vision momentarily.

When the smoke cleared, there stood the Akatsuki. Nagato wasn't present. In his place were his Six Paths of Pain. The Akatsuki were in a circle, their heads lowered. One by one they drew their weapons. Sasori pulled out a scroll, and summoned his specialty; The Performance of a Hundred Puppets. He controlled each puppet with ease. Evelynn and Hidan twirled their weapons off their backs, and looked around at the battle ground with anticipation. Sasuke and Gina unsheathed their sword and katana, and Sasuke's sword instantly sparked with lightening as he activated his sharingan. Itachi activated his own sharingan, and unsheathed the tanto he carried with him, and twirled a kunai into his other hand. Shoto flicked both her wrist and three sebon shot themselves between their fingers as she looked around with a (as Evelynn would say) badass expression. Kisame rested Samehada on his shoulder and looked around grinning. Kakuzu had released his thread beasts and was standing tall with his arms crossed glowering at the enemy shinobi. Apparently, Audrey and Deidara were above them on Deidara's clay bird. Both of them looking excitedly down at the battle zone.

"Let's get this shit started!" Hidan yelled!

"Hell yes!" Evelynn agreed.

With that Sasori sent his puppets at the enemy. Some shot out poisoned sebon, others attacked with spiked clubs, axes, and swords. All coated in his special poison. Hidan started slashing and laughing manically at the enemy. Ripping out their throats and guts with his scythe. Evelynn was sending powerful blast from her pole axe. The shock wave from her blasts causing more damage as she demolished her targets. Deidara had dropped six large c3 clay bombs in the shape of spiders.

"Katsu!" they exploded as soon as they made impact with the battle ground.

Shoto had shot her sebon out at six of the enemy, and killed four of them instantly with a sebon through the head. She had three more sebon at the ready in one hand, and was wielding her axe and chain in the other. Sasuke was beside her, and was clashing metal against metal with a sand shinobi. Sparks flew from their weapons as they fiercely clanged against each other. Itachi and Gina were gracefully dancing around each other. Cutting the throats of enemy shinobi, and Itachi had to break a couple of their necks. Kisame was using Samehada to shred anyone who was in his hitting range. Kakuzu was strangling two shinobi while his threaded beasts were launching out large blasts of elemental chakra inn their area. Nagato's Six Paths of Pain were currently guarding the summoning path as it prepared to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

Yahiko and Konan grinned as they resumed their own fights. No doubt when the Akatsuki arrive, they arrive in style.


	12. Closing Note

**Closing note/Authors note!**

Well, this is the end of part three. Honestly, I'm trying to get this series over and done with, because I have two other stories in mind that I've been working on. So, look out for part four.! I suppose I should warn you that part four is going to be mostly descriptions. Since, you know, it's the war.. And all.

Anyways.! Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story. I hope I haven't disappointed you with anything yet.

Yes, it killed me too when Naruto died.

Uh, other than that.. Just.. You know, thanks. And stuff.

Anyways, have a great day everyone, and look out for part four.!


End file.
